RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex
The 'RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex'Hobby Japan, September 2013 issue, page 63 is a mobile suit that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two, a short animation feature at Gundam Front Tokyo's "DOME-G" on August 3, 2013. It is based off a short story written by the author of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Fukui Harutoshi. It also makes an appearance in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex was a new machine that was secretly built under the direction of a certain EFSF official who disapproved of the Vist Foundation's involvement in the UC Project. Using a test full-psychoframe body which was in an incomplete state before delivery, it was assembled independently by the Earth Federation Forces and reflects the construction data of Units 1 and 2. Rather than that of a Unicorn, the Phenex's motif is that of a phoenix, illustrated with a much more elaborate horn/V-fin and a golden body. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Armed Armor DE :The normal I-field equipped shield used by the Unicorn Gundam with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon, it is similar to Shield Boosters that were used in the Gryps Conflict. The Phenex is equipped with two such shields and they are mounted on the back like a pair of wings. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The Phenex is equipped with a total of four beam sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm-mounted beam sabers can be flipped over and used directly. In this form, the weapon is known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein's. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, a single shot from the beam magnum is equal in power to 4 normal beam rifle shots but it uses up an entire E-cap battery. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5-battery clip, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. The Phenex can be outfitted with two spare magazines on the back of its skirt. Special Equipment & Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System :The Newtype Destroyer (or NT-D) System is an anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and used on the RX-0 series. The system works by using the Psycoframe built within its body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates and turns the Unicorn Gundam (The Unicorn Gundam, the Banshee, and the Phenex) from its usual "Unicorn mode" into its "Destroy mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws to it, among them being having a five minute time usage so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress to gives its pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate. History The Phenex is fielded in December 3, 0095 U.C. where it is deployed with the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee in a shoal zone filled with debris due to reports of a Neo Zeon MS performance test. It then encountered the "Sleeves" and engaged in a heated battle against the AMX-107R Rebawoo. After repelling the Rebawoo, a Psycoframe resonance with the Banshee and the Rebawoo causes the Phenex to become uncontrollable. The Phenex attacked the Banshee, damaging it, and destroyed the bridge of the mother ship. It went missing afterwards, and its fate is unknown. Variant ;*CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex :A copy of the Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex created during the Regild Century by the Capital Army based on the data of the original Phenex found in the Rose of Hermes blueprints. Unlike the original Phenex, the G-Phenex's armor was designed with a metallic grey color instead of gold and its Psycoframe was designed to glow red instead of blue when activated. The mobile suit was piloted by Mask. Picture Gallery RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) CG Art (Front).png|CG Art used in One of Seventy-Two RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) CG Art (Rear).png|CG Art used in One of Seventy-Two RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) CG Art (Front).png|CG Art used in One of Seventy-Two RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) CG Art (Rear).png|CG Art used in One of Seventy-Two 03 Phenex.jpg UNICORN_GUNDAM_PHENEX_M.jpg|Front and Rear View phenex (2).jpg|Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Gundam Perfect File) Phenex Unicorn Mode.jpg 8M5RnyA.jpg phenex-closeup.jpg unicorn3-zeong.jpg G-Phenex Unicorn Mode.png|G-Phenex (Unicorn Mode) Phenex-reconguista.jpg|G-Phenex (Destroy Mode) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex A Phantom World.jpg| Gunpla HGUC-Phenex.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Mode Ver.GFT HGUC-Phenex-ColorClear.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Mode Ver.GFT Clear Color Ver. HGUC-Phenex-TypeRC.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Type RC Mode Ver.GFT Silver (Copy of the Phenex in the Regild Century) Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - MG Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex PG_Unicorn_Phenex.jpg|PG 1/60 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Box Art banm140901.jpg|SD BB Senshi Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Notes & Trivia *To celebrate the short animated feature, a limited edition Gundam Front Tokyo HG Gunpla model kit was released. Later, the Phenex was released as part of the MG model kit line on February 2014 for ¥12,000. **The HG model kit was also sold in a limited gold coating version, as well as a clear version. A silver "CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex" version was also released. *The Unicorn Gundam 03 gets its designation from Phenex, the thirty-seventh demon out of seventy-two of the Ars Goetia. Phenex is described as a Great Marquis of Hell who takes the form of a phoenix (his namesake), commands twenty legions of demons, teaches wonderful sciences, is an excellent poet and hopes to return to Heaven after 1,200 years. References Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - MG Story Scan.jpg|MG Scan - U.C. 0095 One of Seventy Two Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - MG MechWeaponScan.jpg|MG Scan - Mechanism & Weapons Mobile Suit Archive RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Book).jpg| Mobile Suit Archive RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Book External links *Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex on UC-MSV Official Site *Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex on Gundam.info *Unicorn 03 Dome-G Synopsis (Sunrise)